


Of Your Aftermath

by orphan_account



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Act 8 Spoilers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Grief, M/M, Mourning, Past Memories, Relationship Study, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oh, you really are useless aren’t you!”Perhaps he was. And perhaps he'd spent his whole life chasing the prince, and always coming up short. Finding something he didn’t know he wanted to protect. From small things, like his father’s angry scolding.And from the flames like Cain’s rock, delivering him to grievance.
Relationships: Citron/Guy (A3!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Of Your Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write about Citron and Guy for a long time as I absolutely adore their relationship. Unfortunately I'm also terrible for always writing angst aha. This idea came to me the other night and I absolutely had to write it.  
> Basically an AU in which Citron was killed by Orange and Navel's plan, and Guy is left to ponder his feelings.

In the moment, it’s loud.

The initial impact, frantic screaming and searing flames that cloud reality behind something too theatrical to be true.

The aftermath is silent.

No words. No one dares catch his eye. Just whispers of “I’m sorry” and other strange echoes of sympathy.

The dorms are unusually quiet. What’s usually buzzing with wild adolescent vigor is heavy with an unfamiliar silence. The younger of them make their way to classes in the morning, the older headed to work. Arrangements are made quietly prior, and any sort of morning rush vanishes quickly. Those with nowhere else to be hover aimlessly. Even Hisoka manages to sleep in his own room, and Misumi sneaks around alone, never a pest.

He doesn’t like it. It’s a strange thing, silence, for it gives you the time to reflect on thoughts. _Feelings_. Citronia’s last gift to him, the privalivage of emotion and feeling.

_It’s painful._

But something in him is almost thankful for the grievance, for he fears the alternative. The empty android who wouldn’t shed a tear at death, who couldn’t understand the loss that came with it.  
It makes him sick.

He thinks of Citronia’s words, of his intentions upon restoring his emotions and memories.

“So you can smile lots and lots”

 _Smile_...

He thinks of the Prince when they were both younger. His blonde hair flowing, caught in a soft summer’s breeze. He thinks of his laughter as he threw himself into the blooming grass, smearing earth and green stains across his white robes.

He thinks of something that should have been panic, as he chased him down the hill, and rubbed at stains with a handkerchief, yielding no positive result.  
The Prince’s bright smile, and cruel words of teasing. “Oh, you really are useless aren’t you!”

Perhaps he was. And perhaps he’d spent his whole life chasing the prince, and always coming up short. Finding something he didn’t know he wanted to protect. From small things, like his father’s angry scolding.

And from the flames like Cain’s rock, delivering him to grievance.

The many emotions that play inside what was once an empty shell, now reduced to choked up sobs.

_Of regret._

And all those things you’d say to him?

If he were here, he’d stay with him forever. He’d explain to him the rush of emotions. The way he loved the happiness of beautiful flowers, to the frustration over roles, and failed attempts at baking.

He’d explain his favourite feeling - the way his chest leaped at the sight of his smile, and the shine of blonde hair in stage lights.

But now he just feels useless, and there is no beautiful Prince here to share it with.


End file.
